Portable machinery such as air compressors and generators often use trailer-type frames with wheels and axles for mobility. A compressor assembly is usually mounted on a trailer equipped with running gear, including two wheels mounted on an axle. The trailer includes a support frame and a towing assembly. This method of transporting portable machinery usually requires a substantial structure to handle the weight of the machinery.